


[Podfic] They sing in their chains by LiveOakWithMoss

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hallucinations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros in Angband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] They sing in their chains by LiveOakWithMoss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They sing in their chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937265) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> This was recorded as Day 1 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mrbcdtn3ia0away/TheySing.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LiveOakWithMoss for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
